


Escape for a Moment (The Diamagnetism Remix)

by pickledragon



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (could it be???), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, In which slight danger is had, Remix, and the cast is more calm than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Charles always did have a talent for introspection at the wrong moments, say, suspended in the air, moments from death.How Erik discovered his power of flight, with the help of Charles and unstable footing.





	Escape for a Moment (The Diamagnetism Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diamagnetism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254163) by [cherryfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfeather/pseuds/cherryfeather). 



"This is a terrible idea," Charles frowned at Erik from the ground. He had just been about to fetch Alex for practice in the bunker when he came across Erik using his more... unique methods. Some of which involved a high terrace and altogether unstable footing. 

Erik grinned back, his mind loudly projecting doubts about Charles' rather less dangerous ideas of training.  
"He needs to learn how to use his powers outside of a nuclear shelter!" Erik shouted down. 

"He needs to learn somewhere he can take a step without falling thirty feet!" Charles retorted. 

Alex wore a look of indecision, caught between the will of a metal bender and the wrath of a telepath.  
"Remember what happened last time on the satellite?"

"And isn't Sean better off because of it? If you care so much about the veracity of my methods, Charles, why don't you come on up?" 

"Yeah, why don't you?" A voice called playfully behind him. The argument had attracted most of the other X-Men, including Raven, who lovingly punched Charles in the shoulder. "It'll be good for you!" Charles gave a doubtful look as she turned a winning smile onto him.

\-----

The sibling effect, Charles mourned as he trudged up the stairs to the terrace, was unescapable. On the platform, he could feel a light breeze and see the expanse of the Westchester grounds. His grounds now, Charles reminded himself.

It was strange to consider the mansion full of bad memories his home; for too long it had been the apartment at Oxford or wherever he and Raven could escape, even for a moment.

But, Charles had to admit- the view was soothing, certainly much better than the fallout shelter he had been spending so much time in. Not that he would admit that to Erik. 

With a nod to Charles, Erik started talking to Alex. "Try aiming a blast upwards." Charles worried he was projecting his worry when Alex gave Erik a dubious look. "Fine. Just... stand back." Alex braced himself and not a moment later red shot into the sky. 

The waves of satisfactiondelightfreedom coming from Alex were enough to make Charles reconsider his stance. He seemed so much more in control outside. Flushed from the victory, Alex sent another one spiraling through the air, inhibitions fading. 

Charles shared a small smile with Erik who simply gave one in return. They stood like that, watching Alex send streams of plasma into the air. Charles let the quiet buzz of the minds below him and the solid shields of Erik's mind lull him into peace. 

There was a fizzle in the silence. 

He had no warning, nothing but a shout: "Alex!" and a spike of alarm great enough to break his metal shields. There was a flash of red and Charles stumbled backwards until he hit stone and there was nothing beneath his feet and he was falling and the ground was getting closer and he was going to die-

Charles stopped. For a second, he was suspended a foor above the grass, Erik on the roof above him straddling the stone barrier, hand extended as if to catch something. Or someone, Charles mused briefly (He always did have a talent for introspection at the wrong moments, say, suspended in the air, moments from death). 

Erik's eyes widened and with a flick of his hand, Charles fell with a thud to the ground. He stood up unsteadily and noticed everyone looked as rattled as he felt. Charles must have projected his terror to the entire mansion. 

Alex called frantically down from the balcony, "Professor! I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened! I think my emitter broke-"

"It's fine, Alex." Charles reassured him. Honestly, he was feeling quite like he had just run a marathon, or fallen off a roof, but a wrong word now would only hurt Alex. He was doing so well developing his powers and becoming more confident; it would be a shame to set him back so far. 

Hank ran over from the far side of the mansion (he had not arrived with Raven, probably occupied with experiments.) "My stars and garters, Erik, that was fantastic! (toobadaboutthatemitterwellprogressisprogress)" Hank exclaimed, "How on earth did you do that?" (possiblyasecondarymutation?) 

Hank's thoughts were echoing rather loudly, but there was no shielding pure scientific joy, and anyways, Charles' shields were still shaky from the shock of the fall). Erik sensibly moved back over to one side of the guardrail. 

"I think I just pushed something on, no in the ground, maybe a magnetic field..."

"By jove, of course! Your power must be responding to the earth's magnetic field!" shouted Hank. Sean and Raven slyly smiled at each other. This probably opened up whole new lines of thinking for them (or, more likely, given them, more opportunities for pranks). 

"Do you think you can do it again?" asked Sean (Oh Sean, ever the dubiously helpful influence). 

"But! Maybe practice somewhere without a thirty foot drop!" Charles shouted, which Erik, as was his wont and habit, chose to ignore. Erik seemed to hesitate, then slowly rose a foot in the air, which then increased to three, four then- he was floating right beside Charles, though a good ten feet higher. 

Charles thought he was doing pretty well in not having a heart attack at that very moment (unlike Sean, who was broadcasting such excitement and nervousness (ohmanihopehedoesntdecidetotossmeoffthesatellitesaginnowthayhecanfly) from the corner), and so almost jumped out of his skin when Erik appeared beside him. 

Alex was howling with laughter, thankfully only detectable outside his head (Charles' shields were returning) 

"Isn't this fantastic, Charles?" Erik sounded almost- giddy with happiness (of course he would love a new faucet to his mutation, especially one so easily weaponizable). 

"Of course it's fantastic," Charles said distractedly, "you'll be an absolute hit at parties." 

"Charles," Erik grabbed him by the shoulder. His expression was a mixture of exhilaration tempered by concern. "Are you alright?" 

Charles took a deep breath, "Yes, I do quite believe I am." Despite his better judgement, a wide grin broke across his face. "Erik. You can fly!" Erik returned the sentiment by raising them both in the air. 

He then scooped Charles into a rather embarrassing bridal carry (Charles would protest, but any amount of squirming could trigger a release, and, much as he did despise objectification, he also did not crave death). It was a strange feeling, having nothing but air beneath your feet (trusting in a metalbender, yet again, to catch Charles if he fell) and the feeling was exacerbated by the utterly ridiculous amount of stunts that Erik was forcing them to do. 

Alex whooped from below (at least the loops and spins were making someone happy) and Sean and Raven cheered. Hank seemed happy enough staring up at them in wonder, and Charles felt reassured of Erik's idea quality (Chalk at least 2 points up in the book for him). 

Until, that is, Erik faked a sudden drop, during which Charles will never admit he yelped very loudly. With a grin, Erik brought them both gently to the ground, and promptly collapsed in the grass. "Takes quite a bit out of me," Erik panted, pushing himself to a sitting position.

"Well, seems like you just need to build up your endurance," Charles smirked at him. You were showing off enough." Erik laughed (a real, genuine laugh, too rare a sound to be treasured lightly) and slumped back onto the ground. 

Charles propped himself up by the arms. "Really, thank you, my friend, for the altogether terrifying and exciting experience." Erik half-smiled and closed his eyes. "You're welcome, Charles."

This, Charles thought faintly was what a home's inhabitants should be: large and insane and incorrigible (even with random flights thrown in the mix). Sean and Alex ran over (Charles hoped Alex had gotten down a sensible way, but when Sean was involved, who could tell?) and mobbed Erik with questions, their curiosity temporarily overcoming their shyness and sense of self-preservation. 

At the same time, Hank and Raven walked over, chatting about potential secondary mutations for the rest of them (as much as Charles would enjoy telekineses, right now he really wanted to avoid that train of thought, littered with terraces, unstable plasma blasts and thirty foot falls alike). 

They would deal with all of that later. Today, Charles sat on the grass and reveled in the beauty of mutation, of opposites attracting, and of a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me a comment telling me what you liked or didn't like!
> 
> More nerdy stuff at my blog: pickledragonblog.com


End file.
